


Interrupted

by Pride_And_Prejudice_In_Space



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond, Gray Jedi, Happy Ending, I probably should warn you, Mutual Pining, Or well the Force's, Poe is dead, Post Episode IX, R2-D2 has seen some shit and unlike C-3PO remembers it all, R2-D2 is doing the Lord's work, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, The C in C3-PO stands for cockblock, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey, awkward space virgins, bed sharing, but they're real dumb, he serves no other purpose, ie I haven't entirely decided what's happening and who's gonna show up, in this fic or in canon, kind of, let's be honest that's the only reason he's here, look they're just real dumb when it comes to this relationship/emotions thing, minor angst but that's just because it would be ooc for there to be none, minor finnrose, more tags and characters will be added as they appear, reverse Anidala, so uh established-ish relationship?, they can't catch a break, they kissed like once, trashy trashy fluff, two idiots in love, yeah sorry poe fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_And_Prejudice_In_Space/pseuds/Pride_And_Prejudice_In_Space
Summary: Months after the end of the Second Galactic Civil War, Rey and Ben Solo find themselves in his grandmother's estate, looking to start a new life, a school for people like them where they are taught not to fear what's inside them, somewhere they can be happy. As their progress with this new life they've planned develops, so does their relationship. However, they just keep getting interrupted.





	1. Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rey?”
> 
> “Hm?”
> 
> “We’re about to enter the atmosphere.”
> 
> “Hm-hm.”
> 
> “You need to wake up.”
> 
> “Sleepy.” She mumbles, pulling the blanket tighter around herself.
> 
> “I noticed.” He chuckles lightly-the closest he gets to laughing. “You do have to get up, though. I thought you wanted to see Naboo.”
> 
> “Hmm.”

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156607341@N05/45191086431/in/dateposted-public/)

“Rey?”

“Hm?”

“We’re about to enter the atmosphere.”

“Hm-hm.”

“You need to wake up.”

“Sleepy.” She mumbles, pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

“I noticed.” He chuckles lightly-the closest he gets to laughing. “You do have to get up, though. I thought you wanted to see Naboo.”

“Hmm.”

“I made breakfast.” That wakes her up. Rey’s eyes burst open, face to face with Ben Solo crouching next to the cot. “I knew that would work.”

“Good for you, you know the girl who starved most of her life will respond to food,” she snaps, regretting it instantly when he cringes.

“Rey.”  His voice softens.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped. I’m just tired.” They’re both tired. It’s been about three standard months since the end of the war, even when the fighting finished there was too much to be done to allow them time to do something as frivolous as sleeping. Meetings had to be attended, trials had to be overseen, decisions for the galaxy had to be made, it’s a miracle that they slept at all.

“I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t thinking.”

“You’re fine, Ben. It’s fine.” She sighs. “How long until we land?”

“Once we get approval, it should be less than an hour.”

“Okay.” She smiles slightly, still lying on her side as he kneels next to her.

“You’re going to like it here.” He’s told her that at least a hundred times since they decided to go to Naboo.

“I’m sure I will.” She reaches out her hand, lightly touching the short strands of hair framing his face. It’s shorter than it was when they met, not a lot shorter, it’s still longer than most of the human men’s that she’s met since leaving Jakku, but still shorter. He freezes before leaning into her hand. They’re still getting used to this, to casual touch. His right hand gently cups her left one. It’s peaceful, serene, the very things that they’ve been too long denied.

Then an alarm starts beeping.

A disgruntled sigh emits out of both of them before Ben stands to go see what’s wrong. “The food’s in the gallery. I’ll be in the cockpit if you need anything.”

“Okay.” She glares at the blinking red light as he exits the room. “Thank you.”

He doesn’t hear her.

Once she’s finally gotten out of bed and grabbed the food from the gallery, she joins him in the cockpit where he waits for her. “We’re about to break the cloud cover.”

“Okay.”

“Good news is we will be landing in less than an hour.”

“Bad news?”

“Threepio is going to power on any minute now.”

“He isn’t that bad.” Rey chastises, sipping her caf. When Rey returned from Ahch-To, she and Threepio got along quite well. He helped her with her languages and translated the ancient Jedi texts that she may or may not have stolen from the library tree on Ahch-To.

“Yes, he is,” Ben says with somehow more seriousness than usual.  They don’t speak much after that because once they break the cloud barrier, all Rey can do is stare in awe at the planet beneath her. The waterfalls and meadows and rivers and lakes are more beautiful than any that she’s ever seen. “Rey…”

“Yes?” She turns to face him.

“Nevermind.”

“No, what is it?” They’ve gotten better about relegating their emotions and how much they feel from each other. It’s not really that they disliked feeling what each other felt, but sometimes it would just become too much. Adding the other’s grief to their own could leave them incapacitated. So, Rey can’t really tell what’s going on with him.

“Nothing, I just thought I saw something. It was nothing.”

-oOo-

“This is it,” Ben announces once they land.

“It’s incredible.”

“It was my grandmother’s home, no one’s lived here in years.” He explains, making sure that everything is ready for them to get off the ship. “It’s going to take a lot of work, but hopefully it’ll be worth it.”

“It will be, I know it.” Rey takes his hand and squeezes it. “Come on, I want to see inside.”

“Oh, it has been a long time since I have been to Naboo,” Threepio exclaims. Artoo, who finally decided to start functioning properly again at random, beeps back in reply. “What do you mean I used to live here? I have only ever been to Naboo with Mistress Leia, and she never lived here.”

The droids continue their conversation, arguing over whether or not Threepio had ever been on Naboo without Leia. Ben and Rey just ignore them, there really isn’t anything else one can do when they start like this. “The government didn’t let it completely fall into disrepair out of respect for the Naberrie family. So, it’s structurally safe and most everything works. Apparently, people used to tour it.”

“I can see why.” Rey starts forward, but Ben doesn’t move. “If the outside is this incredible, the inside must be spectacular.”

“Do you think this is going to work?” He stares at the ground.

“Yes, I do.” She doesn’t turn back to look at him.

They’ve been in this strange state for months, uncertain about almost everything including each other, but knowing what they have to do. They can’t let knowledge of the Force die, they can’t let children like them be feared for their abilities or fear themselves. So, they’re going to start a school, together. A school that does not take children away from their parents, though it will take in parentless children. A school where the children are taught enough to control it and then decide what they want to do. Somewhere that they can be happy and learn to not fear what’s inside them.

It took a lot of work, a lot of paperwork, but Kylo Ren is dead, killed in battle. Meanwhile, Ben Solo, long-lost son of Princess Leia Organa and General Han Solo, returned at the end of the war. A man believed to be dead until he helped win the final battle against the First Order. It was a lot of work, all holos and records of Kylo Ren had to be altered so that Ben would not be recognized immediately. Those who know the truth have all been sworn to secrecy. However, all of that was necessary if they’re going to do this. No one would trust Kylo Ren with their child or themselves, no matter how many battles he won for the Resistance and how many people swore by his change of heart.

It’ll be worth it, though. He’ll be able to live freely, to live at all, run this school with her, be with her… be here with her, not necessarily be _with_ her. Though he did kiss her once and called her sweetheart like Leia said Han used to do to her, but he thought that he was going to die. They haven’t acknowledged it verbally since it happened. She’s too afraid that he regrets it to try and do it again. She really would like to do it again. She allows herself the simple touches, a hand on his arm or his hand, maybe his face every once in a while, always rationalizing it as they’re both so touch-starved that the need to feel another living being is too much to ignore.

“As long as we’re together, we can do anything.”

“I hope you’re right."

They end up eating rations again for dinner. They arrived too late in the day to go to any markets and didn’t get to buy any fresh food. It isn’t bad, they sit in one of the large rooms on the floor because there’s no furniture in the house. They’ll probably sleep on the Falcon until they can get actual beds, but that provides a whole host of new problems. The Porgs that infested the old ship ruined most of the cots. They chewed them up, used them to make nests, everything. They were only barely able to save the Captain’s Quarters. The Captain’s Quarters only has one bed.

While they traveled they would take shifts. Even though the First Order is gone, there’s still a lot of danger in the galaxy, and one small, old, junky looking freighter is an easy target for pirates.

“I can sleep in the cockpit.”

“No, you’ll wreck your back. I’m shorter, I can sleep in one of the cubbies.” Rey argues.

“You’re still too tall for them. You won’t get any sleep.” He shoots back.

“I slept in a hammock for most of my life, I can handle a few nights in a too-small cubby.”

“I can sleep on the floor, we’ve got extra blankets and pillows, I’ll be fine.”

Then Artoo decides to enter the argument, beeping at the pair of them, which Threepio translates even though he knows that they both speak binary. “R2-D2 suggests that you share the bed. From my knowledge of human sleep patterns and the size of the bed in question, there should be no issues arising from a lack of room.”

The pair of humans look back at each other, uncertain because for once the golden droid is right. Rey’s the one to speak first, “I don’t mind it if you don’t.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Okay.”

-oOo-

Artoo and Threepio are charging in the gallery, completely oblivious to the awkward conversation happening in the Captain’s Quarters. “Do you want to get in first, or should I?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Rey answers quickly, cheeks tinted pink. “Whatever’s more comfortable.”

They have to sleep eventually, they can’t just stand there awkwardly forever, right? “It would probably be easier if you got in first.”

“Yeah, probably.” She doesn’t move.

“I uh, I’m gonna go double check that everything’s secure for the night.” Ben quickly retreats from the quarters, giving Rey time to get into the bed less awkwardly than if he had stood there watching her.

It also gives her time to think, which she wishes it hadn’t.  If she thinks, she’ll overthink. She’ll probably go to one of those Force-damned cubbies which will only result in another argument. Another argument will keep them from sleeping, and there are no droids to end the argument with the most obvious suggestion in the galaxy.

“Ben Solo, if I get up and find you in the cockpit, I’ll sleep in the stupid cubby just to spite you,” Rey yells, rolling onto her side so that she doesn’t have to watch him get into the bed. Which he does, eventually, lumbering in before slowly getting into the bed (which is still a bit short for him) on top of the covers. “Goodnight, Ben.”

“Goodnight, Rey.”

“Aren’t you going to get under the blanket?”

“No, I tend to run hot,” he explains.

“Oh.”

“And I suppose with an added body it would be worse.”

“You suppose?” She asks before she can stop herself. “You don’t know?”

“No.”

“You haven’t slept next to someone before?” Rey finds herself incredibly glad that she decided to roll onto her side earlier, not wanting to look him in the eye.

“No.” He pauses before a minute. “Have you?”

“No. No, I haven’t slept with anyone before.”

“Me neither.” He doesn’t move, trying his hardest not to touch her no matter how uncomfortable his position may be.

“Oh.”

“Goodnight, Rey.”

“Goodnight, Ben.”


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ben, you can’t do this. I won’t let you do this.” She cries out at him. He stands at the edge of the blast door. On the other side is the First Order, ready to kill anyone they see. On this side stands the Resistance, or what’s left of it anyway.
> 
> “I have to.”
> 
> “You’ll die.” Her voice breaks. He looks back at her, face half covered in soot and blood, hair a mess, but still somehow handsome, ethereal even. He looks at her the way people in those romance books that got passed around the Resistance look at the ones they love like they’re the only thing keeping the galaxy from falling apart. Not that she’s doing a great job at that considering the war that is happening around them, but he doesn’t seem to mind that too much. He looks her up and down, studying her, committing her to memory for whatever short amount of time he has left.
> 
> Then, he’s kissing her. Or maybe she’s kissing him. She couldn’t quite tell in the haze of emotions and smoke. It’s short and fierce and tastes like regret. “Stay here. I’ll come back for you.”
> 
> “Ben-”
> 
> “I’ll come back, sweetheart. I promise.”

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156607341@N05/44280159185/in/dateposted-public/)

_“Ben, you can’t do this. I won’t let you do this.” She cries out at him. He stands at the edge of the blast door. On the other side is the First Order, ready to kill anyone they see. On this side stands the Resistance, or what’s left of it anyway._

_“I have to.”_

_“You’ll die.” Her voice breaks. He looks back at her, face half covered in soot and blood, hair a mess, but still somehow handsome, ethereal even. He looks at her the way people in those romance books that got passed around the Resistance look at the ones they love like they’re the only thing keeping the galaxy from falling apart. Not that she’s doing a great job at that considering the war that is happening around them, but he doesn’t seem to mind that too much. He looks her up and down, studying her, committing her to memory for whatever short amount of time he has left._

_Then, he’s kissing her. Or maybe she’s kissing him. She couldn’t quite tell in the haze of emotions and smoke. It’s short and fierce and tastes like regret. “Stay here. I’ll come back for you.”_

_“Ben-”_

_“I’ll come back, sweetheart. I promise.” And he’s gone, ripped from her arms with the rest of her surroundings. All she can do is cry out for him, but she receives no response. She screams and screams until her throat is sore, but no response comes. She runs, but finds no end to void she’s wound up in. Some part of her is missing, a piece of her very soul evaporated into nothing._

She jolts awake, almost hitting her head on the low ceiling above the bed, a scream in her throat threatening to escape.

“Rey? Rey! It’s alright, it was just a dream.” Ben holds to her tightly, tucking her head beneath his chin and rubbing circles on her back. “It was just a dream, everything’s alright. You’re safe. You’re on Naboo in the Falcon. It’s just me, you, Threepio, and Artoo here. The war is over, you’re safe. I’ve got you. I’ve got you, no one will hurt you while I’m here. You’re not alone.”

They’re still getting used to casual touch during the day, but this-this comforting each other after nightmares is something they’ve mastered. They know the most efficient ways to calm each other, their bond blowing itself wide open in these moments of emotional turmoil. They could be on other sides of the galaxy, opposite sides of a war, but they’ll always be there to calm each other down at night.

Ben smooths his hand up and down her back like he knows she likes. Her nose is buried in his thin sleep shirt, just beneath his clavicle. Her hands fist into the fabric as her tears soak it through.

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s no reason to be sorry, Rey. Force knows I’ve woken you up with my nightmares enough times.” He turns his head, resting his cheek on her hair. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She shakes her head, she never does, but he always asks.

“Do you want to show me?”

She shakes her head again. Sometimes, in these stolen moments, she does show him her nightmares, hoping that he can make sense of them or they’ll help him know the best way to calm her down, but others…a sick twisted part of her enjoys this too much. She enjoys these moments being held in his arms as he comforts her, she can pretend that it’s more than just the Bond, that it’s something they chose. She doesn’t want to ruin that fantasy with the memory of how he almost died.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Just hold me, until I go back to sleep.” She mumbles into his chest like she does every time, knowing that he’ll agree like he always does.

“As you wish.” His nose brushes across the top of her head. “You’re not alone.”

“Neither are you.”

-oOo-

She’s used to waking up alone, even after nights of comforting each other, she always wakes up alone, their bond closing at some point during the night or him returning to keep watch once she falls back asleep. However, the bond did not bring them into the same bed last night. No, R2-D2 did. It’s nice, warm. Ben’s arm rests around her waist, her back is pressed against his chest.  It’s nice.  It also has to end soon. He’ll wake up, they’ll get out of bed, they’ll start working on the Naberrie residence, they’ll probably get more beds.

“Good morning, Rey.” His voice is ruff from just waking up.

“Good morning, Ben.”

“How long have you been awake?”

“I don’t know, a minute or two.” She shrugs. He hasn’t removed his arm.

“Okay, I was worried I had you trapped in here.”

“No,” she shakes her head, still enjoying being enveloped in his warmth.

“Okay, good.”

“Good.” She lets her eyes flutter back shut after a few moments of silence.  “We should get up, shouldn’t we?”

“Probably.” He doesn’t move, so neither does she.

“What are we going to do today?”

“I figured that we’d go get some supplies, food and things like that, make some decisions on what we want to do in each room.” His chin rests atop her head again. Rey’s never really been “cuddled”. On Jakku she was too busy trying not to starve. Once she got to the Resistance, there wasn’t time for things like that. Not to mention that there wasn’t exactly anyone either of those places that she would want to do this with. But this, this is even nicer than when she first woke up. It’s better because he’s awake, he’s actively choosing to do this and so is she. “I was thinking that in a few days, once we’ve got all the basics in the house, we would go explore some.”

“I would love that.” Rey finally rolls over, facing him for the first time. Her nimble fingers brush the clumps of hair from his face. “Thank you, Ben, for all of this.”

“You deserve it, you deserve so much more than I can give you.” They lie like that for a while, just holding each other like they have all the time in the world.

“Master Ben?”

“Kriff,” Ben murmurs at the sound of the gold droid. “We overslept.”

“Miss Rey? Are you two alright?”

“We’re alright, Threepio. We just slept late is all.” Rey calls.

“Well, he didn’t just walk in, maybe he’s finally learned what privacy is.” Ben lets his head fall back on the pillow. “When I was younger, he would just come in, not caring what state you were in. It drove da-it drove Han crazy.”

“I’m sure.” Rey sighs. “We have to get up.”

“Yeah, we do.”

-oOo-

The market is miraculously empty for the most part. Most of the customers are droids as are most of the vendors. A few different beings of different species are wandering around, but no one seems in a hurry to do anything. “I’ll go get the produce if you go get the bread.”

“Okay.” Rey agrees. She wishes that they had time to wander like the rest of the customers, but there’s far too much to do back at the house for that. The bakery has racks and racks of freshly cooked bread. It’s far from the portion bread on Jakku, that’s for sure. It smells incredible.

“What can I help you with?” The human woman behind the counter asks.

“Oh, uh, what do you recommend?” Rey asks, overwhelmed at the choices.

“Well, that depends on what you’re using it for. Though, I generally just recommend the five blossom bread.” The woman points to a section of rolls.

“Oh, okay, I’ll take half a dozen.”

“Let me get those wrapped up for you.”

“Thank you.” Rey smiles.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” The woman states, grabbing a box for the rolls.

“Oh, uh, my friend and I just moved here.”

“From where?”

“We were a part of the Resistance. After the war, we wanted to start over. His family used to live here, so we thought this would be a good place to try.” Rey tries her best to be vague, the last thing she really wants is to cause some sort of a scene. “We’re not really moving from anywhere.”

“What family? I may know them.”

“Oh, I mean like his grandmother grew up here, you wouldn’t know them.”

“Ah, well I do hope that you two find your new beginning here.” She hands Rey the box. “And this will be on the house, just this once.”

“But-”

“It’s the least I can do for a hero, Jedi, tell your _friend_ that I said thank you.”

“How did you-” Rey starts, completely dumbfounded by this woman.

“You think that those holos of the battlefields haven’t already made their way all across the galaxy? My wife and I watched them together. You and that Jedi boy were incredible.”

Rey doesn’t know what to say to that. So, she thanks the woman again before exiting the bakery to go find Ben. She wasn’t prepared for that. They came to Naboo to start over in a place where they had no personal history, a place untouched by the war they fought. A place without the bad memories. However, it seems that no matter where they go, the war will follow in some capacity.

“Apparently, we need to worry about being arrested,” Ben informs her as soon as she finds him, and they start making their way back to the house.

“For what?”

“Well, no one knows that we’re here or what we’re doing. They just see a piece of junk ship next to the house and assumed that we’re squatters. Up until the truth about mom’s parentage came out, the house went was owned by the government because there was no one to inherit it.”

“I was recognized.”

“Kriff.”

“She gave me free bread.”

“We might want Artoo to scan it for toxins before we eat it.”

“Ben-”

“The galaxy is still a dangerous place, Rey. We’ve made a lot of enemies.” He interrupts. “I’ve made a lot of enemies.”

-oOo-

There’s no toxin in the bread. It is delicious, though. There’s also no fight about sleeping arrangements. They get into bed and lie next to each other. They don’t hold each other as they had in the morning, lying on their backs and staring up at the patent leather ceiling. “We’re never going to escape it, are we?”

“Escape what?” Ben asks.

“The war.”

“No, no, I don’t think we are.”

“There’s holos of the battles apparently. They’ve made their way all across the galaxy.  That’s how the woman at the bakery recognized me. She called you ‘that Jedi boy’.”

“At over thirty, you would think that I would qualify as a man by now.” He jokes.

“You would think so.” Rey manages to smile. “You’re not much of a Jedi, either.”

“I was a terrible Jedi.”

“So was I.”

“Did you even qualify as a Jedi? You had like a week, less than a standard week on an island with someone who refused to teach you and spent a large portion of that time doing everything he said not to and blatantly lying to him.”

“I did not lie to him.”

“Really? I seem to remember that there was something that you made sure to keep hidden from him while you were there.” Ben turns his head to look at her but remains on his back.

“I didn’t lie, I just didn’t tell him. I withheld some information.”

“You didn’t have to, though. You could’ve told him as soon as we first discovered it, but you didn’t. You kept it a secret. You could’ve gone to him to anyone else, after, but you didn’t. Why did you come to me?” He turns his head to look back at the ceiling.

“Because I knew there was no one else in the galaxy that was going to understand.” 

Ben stretches his hand, fingers brushing against hers before hooking their pinkies together. Rey in turn intertwines their fingers, staring at the ceiling.

"No, I guess there really isn't."


	3. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re never going to get a full night’s sleep, are we?” Ben murmurs, head resting on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. He woke them both a few minutes ago with his nightmares. Tonight, it was of Rey, bloody and broken on a battlefield. He was too late to save, too late to turn back to the light, and she died because of it. He was alone again.
> 
> “I hope we will, one day.” Her fingers card through his hair, soothing him in a way that hardly anything else can. “Surely we’ll be at peace eventually.”
> 
> “I hope so, Force, I hope so.” He shifts, the bed is too short for them to stay like this for long. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”
> 
> “Don’t be sorry.” She chastises. “I’ll always be here for you.”
> 
> “And I, you.”
> 
> “You’re not alone.”
> 
> “Neither are you.” He shifts upwards, resting his head on the pillow and positioning them to go back to sleep.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156607341@N05/31752612468/in/dateposted-public/)

“We’re never going to get a full night’s sleep, are we?” Ben murmurs, head resting on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. He woke them both a few minutes ago with his nightmares. Tonight, it was of Rey, bloody and broken on a battlefield. He was too late to save her, too late to turn back to the light, and she died because of it. He was alone again.

“I hope we will, one day.” Her fingers card through his hair, soothing him in a way that hardly anything else can. “Surely we’ll be at peace eventually.”

“I hope so, Force, I hope so.” He shifts, the bed is too short for them to stay like this for long. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Don’t be sorry.” She chastises. “I’ll always be here for you.”

“And I, you.”

“You’re not alone.”

“Neither are you.” He shifts upwards, resting his head on the pillow and positioning them to go back to sleep.

-oOo-

“I don’t like that one.” Rey swipes at the screen. They’re furniture shopping which is turning out to be infinitely harder than Rey thought it would be. There are so many different styles of things and colors and brands. She tried to tell Ben that he could choose because she knows so little about it, but he refused, saying that this is _their_ home and she needs to have a say in this.

“Okay, so we’ve narrowed it down to ten options.”

“They’re chairs! How hard can this be?” Rey throws her hands out and leans back against the wall.

“Clearly harder than we anticipated.”

“I wish the house had come with furniture.” Rey grouses. “What happened to all of the furniture that was here?”

“I don’t know.” Ben shrugs, swiping away another set of chairs.

“We should find out because maybe we won’t have to actually buy things.”

“We’ll still have to buy some things, I don’t think my grandmother had a force user academy in mind when she bought furniture.”

“Okay, but it’ll be less.” Rey whines.

“I’ll see if there are any records of what happened to the furniture.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, if we’re not furniture shopping, what should we do today?” Ben places the datapad on the floor.

“We could spar,” Rey suggests. “It’s been a long time since we crossed blades.”

“And here I was, thinking that was a good thing.” Ben muses.

“It is, and I hope that we’ll never have to use the sabers in actual combat again. I just thought it would be fun, stress relieving, exercise, whatever.”

“Hm…”

“We don’t have to if you-”

“No, no, I’m not against it. I’m thinking about where we could do it. There’s no big outdoor area right on the property.” Ben stares off, eyebrows furrowed. “We need to think about that regardless for when we start the academy.”

“Oh, yeah. Wait, there’s that really big room on the main floor.”

“The ballroom?”

“Is that what it’s called?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

“That could work, we would have to be careful, though not to destroy the room.” Ben thinks aloud. “Yeah, that could work. Come on.”

They walk in amiable silence to the ballroom. Artoo and Threepio are off somewhere in the house, making notes of any damages and making a map of the building.

“What could you possibly need a room this big for?” Rey asks, standing in the middle of a room as big as a hangar.

“Parties, ceremonies, balls.”

“Rich people things?”

“Rich people things.” He confirms.

“What do you do at these rich people things?”

“Eat, talk, dance, try desperately to disappear because you want people to leave you alone.”

“I assume that last one is from personal experience.” Rey laughs.

“Yes.”

“Did you dance a lot?”

“No.”

“Do you know how?”

“You think that my mother would let me get away with _not_ knowing?” Ben steps closer to her.

“How many dances do you know?”

“I don’t know, multiple?” He shrugs. “Why? Do you want to learn?”

“You know what? Sure. Teach me to dance, Ben Solo, Prince of Alderaan. Let us see if your princely skills are enough to teach a lowly Jakku scavenger to dance.” Rey laughs.

“I don’t know, you may just be beyond all hope.” Ben jests.

“Do you think that you’re not up for the challenge?” Rey raises her chin.

“I never said that.” He steps closer to her, gently taking her hands in his and placing her left hand on his right bicep. “This stays here.”

“Okay.”

“I place my right hand here,” he tentatively brushes his fingers against her upper back, “okay?” She nods, and he flattens his hand against the soft fabric of her gray tunic. “Our other hands stay together.”

“Alright.”

“I lead, you’ll step with me.” He knows their bond will allow her to move with him, they’ve proved that enough times in battle, surely the same can be expected in dancing. He steps forward, and she steps back. He steps to the side, she steps with him. “Good.”

“This isn’t that hard.”

“Because you get to learn the easy way of just taking the knowledge out of my head, I had to take actual lessons.” He leads her around the room, stepping in time to silent music. “I’m not entirely sure that this is a transferable skill for you if you could dance easily with anyone else or it’s just thanks to the Bond that this is going so smoothly.”

“Well, I don’t believe that I will be testing that theory.” Rey leans back as he dips her towards the ground.

“Really?” He sounds almost hopeful.

“Really.”

“You know, you got my name wrong.”

“What?” Her eyes snap back to his.

“Technically, my name is Obi-Wan Bail Organa-Solo.”

“What?” Rey laughs. “How do you get ‘Ben’ from that?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Jedi, my grandfa-Anakin Skywalker’s master. After Anakin turned, he exiled himself to Tatooine. There he went by Ben because the Jedi were all supposed to have been killed. He briefly trained Luke and sacrificed himself to save my parents, Luke, and Chewbacca. Bail Organa was my mother’s adoptive father, he was killed on Alderaan along with his wife.”

“Oh."

“Yes, supposedly, Han wanted my middle name to be Chewbacca.”

“Really?” Rey laughs.

“Well, that’s the joke anyway.”

“I’m sure you’re happier not being named Chewbacca.”

“You’re right,” Ben smirks.

“Hmm…” They’ve stopped dancing quite as much, now it’s more holding each other and swaying. Rey rests her head on his chest, the top of her head only reaching his shoulder. “This is very different from sparring.”

“Yes, it is. Some might even consider it the opposite.”

“I don’t mind, though.” Her eyelids flutter shut as he turns them.

“Neither do I.” He steps her around the room almost lazily. It’s good, pleasant, the most at peace either of them has felt in a long time.

“This is nice.”

“Rey, I-” She lifts her head from him to look him in the eye.

“Ben?” She asks after a moment of silence.

“I-I…I’m glad that you’re here with me.” He panics slightly. “I couldn’t…I can’t imagine being here without you. I wouldn’t be here without you.”

She pauses before answering, thinking over her wording. “There isn’t anyone else I would want to be here with.”

They don’t notice that their feet have stopped moving as their faces inch closer. Rey’s eyelids grow heavy, and her heartbeat speeds up as his lips near hers. _Yes, please,_ she thinks, _finally_. But the kiss doesn’t come. Well, at least not on her mouth. No, instead his lips graze her cheekbone lightly before pressing firmly onto it. It’s nice, but it’s not what either of them wanted.

-oOo-

“Goodnight, Rey.”

“Goodnight, Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to bore y'all with furniture shopping.  
> Also, it is 100% my headcanon that Ben's name is actually Obi-Wan because I can't really see Princess Leia Organa giving her only child Obi-Wan's sand hermit name.  
> Happy Halloween!


	4. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ding.
> 
> “Mmmm.” Rey groans, burrowing deeper into the blanket.
> 
> Ding.
> 
> “Ben, fix it.” She covers her head.
> 
> “Mmm.” Ben groans in reply, rolling over and grabbing at the datapad.
> 
> Ding.
> 
> “Ben.” Her voice is muffled through the fabric.
> 
> “I’m getting it.” He replies. “They found the furniture.”
> 
> “Good, now I’m going back to sleep.”
> 
> “There’s apparently a storage facility, it’s ours. They apologize for not telling us and are going to have it brought to the house next week.”
> 
> “Go back to sleep, Ben.”
> 
> “Okay.” He puts the datapad away, lies back down, and wraps his arm around Rey’s waist, pulling her close.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156607341@N05/45252191014/in/dateposted-public/)

_Ding._

“Mmmm.” Rey groans, burrowing deeper into the blanket.

_Ding._

“Ben, fix it.” She covers her head.

“Mmm.” Ben groans in reply, rolling over and grabbing at the datapad.

_Ding_.

“Ben.” Her voice is muffled through the fabric.

“I’m getting it.” He replies. “They found the furniture.”

“Good, now I’m going back to sleep.”

“There’s apparently a storage facility, it’s ours. They apologize for not telling us and are going to have it brought to the house next week.”

“Go back to sleep, Ben.”

“Okay.” He puts the datapad away, lies back down, and wraps his arm around Rey’s waist, pulling her close.

-oOo-

“Finn!” Rey exclaims once the holo comes into focus.

“Hey, Rey. How’s Naboo?”

“Oh, it’s beautiful here. You and Rose have to come to visit, though preferably once we have furniture. There isn’t really anywhere for you to stay right now. The four of us can’t all fit on the bed in the Falcon.” Rey laughs a little at the thought.

“Wait, so there’s only one bed, period?”

“Where’s Rose?” Rey attempts to distract Finn from his question, but the look he gives her tells her that he knows what she’s doing.

“BB-8 needed a replacement part, so she went to get it.”

“Oh, is BB okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, they’re fine. It wasn’t anything vital, just something that I don’t understand, but you and Rose do.” After Poe was killed in one of the final battles, Finn took BB-8. Poe died defending what was left of the Resistance, distracting the First Order long enough for them to escape. He died as he wanted to: being a hero. BB took it hard, but the little droid is nothing if not an optimist. “How’s Ben?”

“Alright, still tired.”

“Aren’t we all?” Finn jokes. “As soon as Rose and I got here, we slept for fifteen hours straight.”

“That sounds nice.”

“What you didn’t?”

“No, no, we haven’t slept for that long.”

“Nightmares?” Finn’s grinning face falls.

“Yeah.” Rey looks down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers. “Sometimes they’re mine, sometimes they’re his, but we always have them.”

“I wish there was something I could do to help.”

“At this point, we’ve kind of accepted that this is just going to be a constant. Maybe one day we’ll be able to sleep through the night, but…I can’t see it happening anytime soon.”

“I’m sorry.”

“We’re used to it.”

“You shouldn’t have to be.”

They talk for another hour about inconsequential things. Rey tells Finn about the five-blossom bread and the nice woman who gave them to her for free. Finn tells her about the little loth cat family he and Rose saw sitting in a window of a shop. Rose came back at some point, joining their conversation, though being out of sight of the holo for some time while she was fixing BB-8.

“There’s something else bothering you, something other than the nightmares.” Finn states. “Rey, what happened with Ben?”

“What? Nothing’s happened.”

“You get this look whenever you mention him, your eyes go glassy and you stare off into nothing, but you also seem disgruntled with something.”

“There’s nothing wrong, we’re fine.”

“No, no, Finn’s right.” Rose agrees with her boyfriend. “Something’s off.”

“We just…we’re trying to figure all this out.”

“Rey…” Finn warns.

“We aren’t…he’s not…”

“Wait, I thought that you two had,” Finn places his palms together and rubs them up and down as if that is an accurate depiction of two humans kissing, “I was there, I saw it, Rose saw it, the entire Force-damn Resistance saw it.”

BB-8 beeps off-holo.

“BB-8, why?” Rey cries. “Why did you record it?”

The little droid beeps that they record basically everything.

“That’s good to know.” Rose looks concerned before turning to what Rey assumes is BB-8. “You’re not allowed in the bedrooms anymore.”

“Back to the subject at hand, you and Ben.” It took Finn a while to accept what was going on with Ben Solo. Those years in the First Order were hard to forget, but Finn understands being groomed to be a killer from birth just as well as Ben does. Finn once called Ben “good practice” for helping the Stormtroopers transition into normal life now that they’re free. He couldn’t help with everything; the Force is still something that he can barely fathom. However, he could help with overcoming the mental manipulation, the perception that he couldn’t overcome it. “What happened or didn’t happen?”

“Have you kissed since then?” Rose interjects.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know.” Rey cries out.

“Where is he? Do I need to talk to him?” Rose places her hands on her hips, ready to fight the former Supreme Leader who has over a foot on her height-wise.

“He’s running some errands and no!”

“I’ll do it.” Rose insists. “I will get you kissed by sunset.”

“No.”

“You know, you probably could just kiss him, and he wouldn’t mind,” Finn suggests.

“I just…I think he might regret it.”

“Rey-” Rose sighs.

“Rose, he thought he was going to die. He kissed me because he thought he was going to his death. I can’t hold him to something that happened in what he thought were his last moments. Also, he was trying to placate me.”

“Speaking as someone who did the exact same thing, that’s not entirely what happened. It’s likely that his thought process was more, ‘I’m not going to get the chance to do this again’ than ‘maybe this will shut her up’. Also, I’ve seen him look at you, he doesn’t regret it.”

“Then why has he not,” Rey takes after Finn by using hand motions.

“Maybe he thinks that you regret it.”

-oOo-

“I think that I’m going to visit my grandmother tomorrow.”

“Oh.”

“You’re welcome to come if you want… You don’t have to.”

“Do you want me to?” Rey raises her eyes from the bowl of soup she’s sipping on.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what’s going to happen or what I’m going to do. I just…I feel like I need to.”

“Do you think something could happen?”

“She wasn’t Force-sensitive from what I’ve been told, so there’s no way she could…appear, but I’m worried that someone else may.”

“Your grandfather?” Ben nods. Rey reaches out and grasps his hand in hers. “Do you want to do this alone?”

“No.”

“Then you’re not going to.”

“Thank you.” He murmurs. “I don’t know if I could-if I could handle it.”

“I know you could, but you don’t have to handle it alone.” Rey’s hand gently rubs against Ben’s. His lips part, as he stares at the hands.

“Thank you, Rey.” His eyes flicker up to hers, and then he turns back to his soup. They eat in silence for a while before their spoons clink against the bottom of the bowls.

“Come on, let’s go watch the sunset.” Rey rises from the ground and reaches for his hand. “I’ve found another spot that I want to see it from.”

He stares at her hand before taking it, not really needing her help to rise to his feet. Rey all but drags him to the balcony, excited to show him the beautiful place she found earlier. The trees and lake all line up perfectly, and she wants to share it with him. She’s been planning on this since her conversation with Finn and Rose ended. She was going to bring him to this beautiful place and finally confront him about what happened, Finn and Rose helped her plan what she was going to say and how. It was foolproof, even if she didn’t get the answers she wanted, she would be getting answers.

But now…Finn and Rose are going to kill her.

She can’t do it, not with _that_ hanging over them. Him confronting his past, his lineage, the very thing he sought to destroy, plus the possibility of being confronted by Darth Vader himself. Sure, if her feelings are reciprocated then it might make him feel more confident tomorrow. However, if they’re not then it could ruin everything. He might feel like he can’t turn to her for the support he needs, and it could ruin all of this.

Her steps slow but not because she’s made it.

“Rey?”

“Sorry, lost in thought.” She waves her free hand and continues to drag him for a little longer. _This house is too big._

“Oh, I forgot to ask. How’s Finn and Rose?” He asks once she stops walking and turns towards the lake.

“They’re good, we’ll have to have them over once we have furniture. They informed me that they are not interested in going four to a bed.”

“Good. I’m not either. I think two is quite enough, especially in the Falcon.”

“You don’t think that four grown adults could fit in there? Rose is pretty small.”

“Rey, we barely fit in there.” Ben deadpans. “I’ll be glad once we have actual furniture.”

_Kriff._ Rey cringes. “Oh yeah, we need to discuss that don’t we?”

“Discuss what?” Ben raises an eyebrow.

“Our sleeping arrangements once we formally move-in.”

“Oh.” His eyes drop to the railing.

“Yeah.”

“I just figured that we’d…”

“Yes?” She prompts.

“I know that if we sleep in different rooms, we’re just going to end up together again at some point in the night because of the night terrors. I don’t see why we should wash two sets of sheets. Not to mention that we would just end up running down the halls in the middle of the night.”

“That makes sense.” Rey nods, relieved.

“I also just…I sleep better when you’re there.”

“So, do I,” Rey admits, reaching her hand out and interlocking their fingers again.

-oOo-

“Goodnight Master Ben, Miss Rey.”

“Night, Threepio, Artoo.” Rey nods and leads Ben to the Captain’s quarters, hands still together. As the door closes behind them, Rey swears that she hears Threepio telling Artoo something about BB-8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers! Happy Tuesday to everyone else.


	5. Grandmother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes to Ben lightly brushing the hair from her face. His exhaustion bleeds through their bond, he must have not slept much. It was her nightmares last night, her falling in a Star Destroyer like she did once as a child but instead of landing on the sand, she never landed, was just swallowed by a black abyss that never ended. He must have not gone back to sleep after that. His fingers move from her face to her neck, barely touching her. “Good morning, Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is finals, so I'm updating early.  
> Also, you are getting an extra long chapter this week.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156607341@N05/46238027251/in/dateposted-public/)

Rey wakes to Ben lightly brushing the hair from her face. His exhaustion bleeds through their bond, he must have not slept much. It was her nightmares last night, her falling in a Star Destroyer like she did once as a child but instead of landing on the sand, she never landed, was just swallowed by a black abyss that never ended. He must have not gone back to sleep after that. His fingers move from her face to her neck, barely touching her. “Good morning, Ben.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You’re tired.” She mumbles, lightly grabbing his hand and bringing it to her lips. It’s a careless gesture, one where she forgot she hadn’t gone through with last night. His shoulders loosen slightly, and his eyes soften as her lips brush against his knuckles. She keeps her lips there, waiting for him to relax more. He gets this determined look on his face before moving closer to her. Air leaves her lungs as he moves inexorably closer.

Maybe he’ll kiss her, maybe he’ll tell her to stop, maybe a million things. Slowly, he presses his lips to her forehead, and Rey’s pretty sure that she could stay that way forever. His arm under her neck is probably asleep, and this can’t be too comfortable on his neck, but he doesn’t complain. “Sleep a little longer, I’ll get everything ready for our trip.”

“No, I’ll be fine, I’ll get up.” Ben protests, moving to sit up before her hand catches his chest.

“You need to sleep,” she insists, pushing him back.

“I still have to get up in order for you to get out.” He reminds her. “Stay, please, we’ll get up when Threepio thinks we’re dead.”

“He always thinks we’re dead.”

“To be slightly fair, we aren’t the safest people in the galaxy. It’s incredible that we’re both still alive.”

“I’m glad we are.”

-oOo-

“Are you sure?” Rey asks, staring up at the mausoleum.

“I think so.” He takes a deep breath and reaches out to the side, his fingers barely brushing Rey’s. She interlocks their fingers and squeezes his reassuringly. The small smile he graces her with does little to calm the pounding of her heart.

“We can leave whenever you want to, and I’ll be right here the entire time.” She reminds him.

“I know, I know, thank you.” The old grave keeper who seems to be so old that he saw Padmé’s funeral opened the mausoleum for them before they got here. It’s stone, intricate carvings of flowers and waterfalls cover false columns, her name is carved in basic over the doorway.

“Padmé Amidala Naberrie, born 46 BBY, died 19 BBY. Beloved Queen and Senator of Naboo. Long may she reign.” Rey reads. There’s other writing, but it’s weathered and difficult to read. They take a few steps forward, pushing past the metal doors to look over the sarcophagus. A stone relief of her lies proudly over the top. Her stomach still swollen with child though she gave birth before her passing. She’s beautiful, peaceful in death.

“I have no idea what to say,” Ben admits, looking over his grandmother’s face. “I never knew you, my mother barely remembered you, I know basically nothing about you. I don’t even know why I’m here. I can’t offer you anything that would help you in some way. You can’t give us your blessing in opening our academy at Varykino. I guess..." he swallows, mulling over his next thought," I guess you're the only one that I can visit. Mom was-mom was reunited with Ha-with dad in the star, Uncle Luke has no body, grandfather was burned. You're the only one I can apologize to...I’m sorry, grandmother, for everything I did. I’m sorry for all of it, all the people I hurt, people I killed. I know that’s not enough, I’ll never be able to make up for any of it, but I’m going to try to for the rest of my life.”

“Yes, you are.” An unknown voice drifts behind them. It’s a male voice. Ben’s hand tightens in hers, and his fear overwhelms their bond. “Do not be afraid, young ones, I will not hurt you.”

Slowly, they both turn, letting their hands go for only a moment before grasping their other hands together. An old, gray man stands before them, glowing slightly blue and transparent. He has a kind face, but a weathered one. His clothes are that of a Jedi-loose fitting, tan tunic, and brown robe.

“Who are you?” Rey barks at him.

“Apologies for not introducing myself properly as well as for startling you, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Ben Kenobi.” Ben murmurs.

“Correct, young Solo. I went by Ben while I was hiding out on Tatooine. From what I understand, your parents named you after me.”

“They did,” Ben confirms. “When I asked why, my mother said that you were her only hope.”

“I was, though, in the end, I was not the one who saved her, that was your father and uncles.”

“You let my gra-Darth Vader kill you, so they could escape.”

“I became one with the Force, yes, but he did not kill me.” Obi-Wan walks closer to them, past them and to the other side of the sarcophagus. “Your grandmother would be very proud of you, both of you. She believed there was still light in Anakin til her final breath. I wish that I could’ve saved her, but…there was nothing I could do. I saved your mother and uncle, kept them safe. Eventually, your mother married that insane pilot Luke and I hired to get us to Alderaan. Then, they had you.”

“I know about my parents.”

“Of course, you do,” Obi-Wan lightly brushes Padmé’s cheek. “Did you know that your grandparents married on this planet towards the beginning of the Clone Wars? They married at the very lake house where you two now reside. I wasn’t there, I didn’t know. Artoo was and Threepio. I could’ve helped them if I knew. I found out too late, Anakin had already turned, the Emperor had already taken over the Senate. Anakin was like my brother, and he turned back in the end. I must say, Ben Solo, that I’m glad you turned so early. You still have a great future ahead of you, together the two of you have done and will continue to do great things.”

“What kind of things?” Rey asks hesitantly.

“Well, you’ll find that out eventually on your own, won’t you? Though, perhaps you can learn something about the future by learning from the past.” The old ghost grins before disappearing into thin air.

“That was not what I was expecting,” Ben admits.

“No,” Rey agrees.

“I think I’m ready to go home.”

“Then let’s go home.”

-oOo-

It’s a quiet ride back to Varykino. They put the Falcon on autopilot and hole up in the captain’s quarters, wrapped in blankets and each other. She rests her chin on his head, his ear is pressed against her heart.

“What did he mean? What did he mean when he said that we can learn something about the future by learning from the past?” Rey murmurs.

“I have no idea.” Ben shifts to get more comfortable. “Things get more complicated when you have the ability to see the future.”

Rey wants to ask, has wanted to ask him for ages what he saw that night in the hut if he saw what she saw.

“I’ve been-I’ve been thinking about before, about that night in the hut before _he_ blew it apart. We’ve never really discussed what happened then. Sure, we mentioned that we had some visions, but…there was more than just visions.” Ben comments, Rey guess that she must have been projecting over the bond somewhat or maybe just like minds think alike. “Wasn’t there?”

“I…I’ve often wondered what we would have done if Lu-if _he_ hadn’t interrupted us.”

“I have no clue, it was a long time ago. We were very different people then in a very different situation.”

“We’ve certainly come a long way.” Rey agrees.

“What did you see?”

“Us, together, it wasn’t much, but it felt warm, happy, content, whole.” Her fingers stroke his hair, and her other hand rests above his heart. “Balanced. What did you see?”

“I couldn’t really tell, something similar.” He shrugs.

“I think we’ll be there soon.” She muses. "I hope we will be."

“There’s something else that we never discussed.”

“What?”

“I kissed you.”

“Yes, you did.” Rey agrees. “I…I had never kissed anyone before.”

“Neither had I.” He admits.

“Never?”

“Never really wanted to before.” His voice is small, smaller than she’s ever heard it be.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.” He scoffs a little. “What about you? Were there no appealing offers on Jakku?”

“I’m leaving.” She deadpans.

“No.” He clutches tighter at her waist, keeping her still even though he knows it’s an empty threat.

“You didn’t kiss me just so you wouldn’t die without ever kissing anyone did you?”

“No.”

“No? Then why?”

“I kissed you, so I wouldn’t die without ever kissing _you_. I didn’t think that I would ever get the opportunity to again.” He whispers barely louder than the hum of the engine.

“But you do.”

“I do?” He pushes off of her chest probably rougher than he meant to so he can look her in the eye.

“Yes, you do.” Rey barely keeps herself from laughing at how stupid they’ve been. “You most certainly do.”

Slowly, carefully, he holds her face in his hands, giving her a final chance to back out. Her fingers weave through the ends of his hair, gently kneading at his neck, imploring him to just go ahead and kiss her. And when he does, it’s heaven. It’s nothing like their first kiss which was all wet heat and tears and teeth clacking. No, this is soft, timid even, and makes Rey feel as though her bones are melting. Lips meet, again and again, making up for the months they’ve been acting so stupid.

“Master Ben? Miss Rey?”

“I’m going to take him apart,” Ben says as soon as they pull apart, eyes shining darkly. “I’m going to sell him as spare parts in ten different systems and make sure that he’s never put together again.”

“You know what? I might not stop you.” Rey clutches on his collar.

-oOo-

She stares at the leather ceiling above her and waits for Ben to finish in the fresher. The door is open, were she to turn her head to the left she could watch him brush his teeth; his damp hair slicked back and sleep shirt tight against his chest and arms. Force, she has it bad.

“You asleep yet?”

“No.”

“Okay.” He stands by the bed but doesn’t get in.

“Something wrong?”

“I…I can sleep somewhere else…if you want me to.” He shifts his weight from foot to foot.

“Sleep somewhere else? Ben, what are you talking about?” Rey sits up. “Why would I want you to sleep somewhere else?”

“Because it’s not…it’s not exactly appropriate now that we’re…” he motions between the two of them, either uncertain as to the correct word or not brave enough to voice it.

“It wasn’t inappropriate last night or the night before that or since we got here. Just because we kissed a handful of times it became inappropriate?” Rey shifts onto her knees to get closer to eye level with him.

“Rey…”

“Why is it inappropriate?” She demands.

“Because we’re not married.” He snaps.

“What? Why would that matter?”

“Please don’t make me say it.”

“Say what? What about us not being married and sleeping together-” Then it hits her. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you uncomfortable with it? Don’t think about anyone else, don’t think about what they think. Do you want to sleep somewhere else?”

“No.”

“We’re not actually doing anything, and no one is going to know except us. Besides, one or both of us is going to have nightmares, so we’ll just end up in the same bed anyway.” She walks on her knees over to him and takes his jaw in her hands. “Please don’t make me wake up alone again.”

“You’re not alone.”

“Neither are you.” She pulls him towards her, sealing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only did I not plan on giving you this chapter this early, but I also did not plan on having the end of this chapter happen this early. I had this whole plotline planned but not written to lead up to them stopping being such idiots, but you know what? I want fluff, I deserve fluff, I'm gonna write fluff.  
> Also, yes, I meant to pluralize "uncles" when Obi-Wan is talking because Chewbacca counts. Let's be real, Chewbacca is Ben's best uncle, and Chewbacca shot him. Well, I guess Lando never shot him or pulled a lightsaber on him...but Chewie also went along with Rey's extremely ill thought out plan in TLJ to get Ben Solo back.  
> The reverse Anidala is real.


End file.
